


It's More Beautiful with You

by kyouhei



Series: Life in the City - Amasai Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern Life, city life, idk i hope it turns out good, thank u leila for the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhei/pseuds/kyouhei
Summary: Shuichi and Rantaro appreciate life in their city apartment.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Life in the City - Amasai Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	It's More Beautiful with You

Shuichi was about to leave work, as it was getting quite late. Rantaro should be home by now, so he wanted to get back soon to eat dinner with his boyfriend.

The workplace wasn't very far from their apartment. It's a little long of a walk, but nothing bad. It's nice to view the city from ground level. Shuichi stared up at the tall buildings, feeling small in their presence. The sun barely peeked out behind them, setting into the horizon with beautifully blended hues. Shuichi felt himself easing into a trance.

The boy started to hurry home. Thinking about seeing this view with Rantaro was very tempting to Shuichi. A smile rose to his face as he reached the apartment complex.

Shuichi quickly walked into the building, heading to the elevator. Once he got in, he pressed the button for his floor and waited patiently to arrive. 

The minute Shuichi got out of the elevator, he walked straight to his apartment. He swiftly unlocked the door and stepped inside, being greeted by the heavy scent of incense. Rantaro stood near the window by the balcony, watering the plants that rested on the windowsill. Shuichi smiled, closing the door. Rantaro then turned around,

"Hey, love. How was work?" He said, walking over to Shuichi and gently holding the smaller boy's cold hands, the latter enjoying the heat Rantaro emitted.

"It was good, like usual. You?" Shuichi responded, looking up with soft eyes.

"Good as well. Want to help make dinner? We can make something light, if you'd like." Rantaro spoke, words melting Shuichi with their warmth. The smaller nodded, following Rantaro into the kitchen.

-

The two ended up cooking pasta for dinner. Rather plain, but they enjoyed it in the process. Shuichi was in the middle of chewing when Rantaro began to speak, "Hey, Shu.. The view outside's real pretty, isn't it?" 

Shuichi turned his head to look over at the window. It indeed was pretty outside. The sun was almost done setting, a faint glow illuminating the city. "Hey, Rantaro… can we go out on the balcony?" He asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Of course."

Seeing the city outside was even prettier than from the window. Shuichi stared at the city, his lips parted slightly in admiration. A sudden touch brought him from his trance. Rantaro's hand had slid onto Shuichi's waist, bringing the shorter boy closer. The latter blushed slightly from the contact.

Shuichi leaned into the touch, resting his head on Rantaro's shoulder. The pair stood in silence, enjoying the breeze that drifted through the beautiful city they lived in. Rantaro then turned his head slightly towards Shuichi, kissing his hair.

"Let's head back inside, yeah?" Shuichi nodded shortly after, holding onto Rantaro's warm hand as they walked inside. 

The two had settled in their bed, Rantaro stifling a yawn while Shuichi got comfy under the covers. The taller boy slowly slid his arms over Shuichi's waist, gently pulling the boy close to him. The latter laughed softly, feeling giddy at the affection he was given. 

Rantaro got close to Shuichi's ear, smiling before speaking in a soft tone,

"Y'know… Watching the city is so much more beautiful with you. I'm so glad we moved in together. I love you, Shu." He spoke, his voice like honey to Shuichi. 

"...Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wish i could write more but ... yeah please forgive me


End file.
